Genie in a Bottle
by RachelMarsters
Summary: Set in S7 after “Conversations with Dead People” Buffy finds a genie in a bottle, what will she use her wish for?[NOT femmeslash]


Set in S7 after "Conversations with Dead People" Buffy finds a genie in a bottle, what will she use her wish for?

PLEASE R&R! (Every time you don't review, a puppy dies so please review!)

Disclaimer- I don't own buffy, but i do own Spike.

**XxX**

_I'm a genie in a bottle, baby_

_-Christina Aguilera _

"She tricked me Buffy. I thought I was talking to Tara," Willow's eyes were full of tears.

"God, Buffy, I don't know what's worse; being tricked or knowing I'll never be able to talk to her again, it hurts Buffy," Willow started crying. Buffy laid Willow's head on her lap, remembering this was exactly what she had done for Buffy when Angel had left her.

Stoking Willow's hair Buffy said,

"Tara will always know when you're talking to her, you two shared something special. That can never be broken, even through death,"

Willow cried herself to sleep; Buffy tucked her in, wishing she could do something more.

**XxX**

The next night Buffy was patrolling, thing had been quiet lately as if the demons could tell a big power was rising.

"Why can't you take a hint?" Buffy grumbled, spotting two horned demons carrying a large chest across the cemetery. She ran for them, standing in their way, Buffy asked,

"Are the horned affecting your demon senses? Oh, and blue is _so _last year," She said looking at the blue tunics they were wearing.

One of the demons dropped his end of the chest and charged at Buffy. The other demon was getting away with the chest. She so _did not _have time for this.

She and the first demon sparred for a few seconds, neither of them inflicting much harm to the other. Then Buffy got tired of this and broke his neck. He went down and Buffy went after Demon-with-the-chest. Buffy caught up with him in a matter of seconds, he hadn't gotten far. Buffy tackled him and figured since it worked with the others, broke his neck as well.

Lifting up the heavy chest, she set off for home.

**XxX**

"So, what's up with the Scoob meeting, Buff?" Xander asked.

Buffy had called the guys to her house.

"Ohh, do you think there's treasure in it?" Dawn asked excitedly when Buffy showed them the box.

"Well, there's only one way to find out," Breaking off a huge padlock and lifting the lid up, "Yep, I would say it was most definitely treasure,"

Inside were thousand of glittering, shining jewels.

Everyone except Spike gasped.

"So shiny," Dawn said, mesmerized, picking up a ruby.

"Bloody hell Summers, what'd you do, rob some demons?" Spike asked.

"Don't call her Summers," Xander told Spike, look of pure hate on his face.

Spike scoffed and sat down. Buffy looked at the two and pleaded, "Stop," Then asked, "Should we keep this?"

"What! Of course we should keep it!" Xander exclaimed.

"Yes," Dawn agreed, "Definitely,"

"Oh, good," Buffy sighed, "I was afraid you would say to give it away,"

"Are you kidding?" Willow asked, admiring a ring she had just put on her finger, "We won't have to ever worry about money again,"

"Anya! Should we tell Anya?" Xander asked.

"We should," Dawn, said, "It might make her happy, I think we'll need to be happy these days,"

"Ok, we'll tell her," Buffy said, proud of her little sister.

"I like free, sparkly jewelry as much as the next girl, but I'm going to bed," Willow announced, taking the ring with her.

Soon Spike and Xander left, Dawn went to bed. Buffy was left with the chest and its contents to admire. She sifted through the jewels and other valuable items such as chalices, necklaces, and daggers. Then she felt something at the bottom, like glass. Wondering what kind of glass object it was, she pulled it up. It was just an ordinary blue bottle with a cork sealing it. Shrugging she opened it; it could not be _that_ dangerous. Could it? Immediately a plume of white smoke came billowing out, Buffy started coughing. Buffy walked over to the door and opened it, after the smoke had cleared she saw a man standing in front of her. Her mouth hung open; this was possibly the hottest person she had ever seen.

**XxX**

"Hello, I am Gwydion," The dark-haired, blue-eyed stranger said. Gwydion was well built, muscular.

"Uh, hi. Not to be rude, but who the hell are you?"

"I'm a demon; I wreaked havoc on the earth for many a century, when finally a sorceress gave me a soul," Buffy groaned, "She also gave me a choice; I could either live out my existence or help humanity. Now I grant one wish anyone who finds me,"

"Oh, well that explains one thing,"

"Now you know who I am, who are you?" Gwydion asked politely.

"I'm Buffy Summers,"

"What is your position in this world?"

"My posit-? Oh, I'm the Vampire Slayer,"

Gwydion immediately dropped to his knees, "I'm sorry I didn't realize,"

"Uh, you don't have to do that," Buffy told him uncomfortably.

"You are very kind,"

Buffy sat down on the couch.

"Wanna sit?"

"Is there anything I could do to make you more comfortable?"

A few naughty thoughts sprung into Buffy's mind, blushing she said, "Oh, no. I'm fine. So you said something about a wish?"

"One wish. No limits or restrictions whatsoever,"

"Can I think about it first?"

"But of course,"

"Ok, well. Are you going to go back in your bottle?" She asked uncertainly.

"I can only return once the wish is granted,"

"Right, so do you sleep?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to sleep down here than?"

"I'll sleep with you,"

"Huh?"

"I must protect the Chosen One,"

"Ok, you just sleep down here,"

Gwydion nodded, "I shall,"

Buffy walked upstairs into her room and went to bed.

**XxX**

Dawn was shaking Buffy awake.

"Buffy! There's a creepy guy downstairs!"

"That's just Gwydion," Buffy muttered than rolled over.

"You know him!" Dawn screeched.

Groaning, Buffy got up, this was one battle she would definitely lose.

"Buffy," Gwydion greeted her, "You keep such powerful allies. This one," He said, gesturing to Willow, "Is the most powerful sorceress I've seen since the one that gifted me. And this one, is the sacred key,"

"She's human," Buffy said sharply.

"Anyone want to explain what's going on?" Willow asked.

"Long story short, Gwydion is a genie and I get one wish,"

Dawn's eyes grew wide, "No way! What are you going to ask for?"

"I don't know," Buffy didn't miss the longing in Willow's eyes.

**XxX**

Later on, Xander, Anya, and Spike came over.

"Who is this?" Spike asked eyeing Gwydion.

"He's a genie. Gwydion these are my other friends Xander and Anya. And well this is Spike,"

Spike rolled his eyes at Buffy's comment. He walked over to Buffy and tapped her on the shoulder, "Buffy, can we talk?"

Gwydion went over to Spike and broke his wrist so fast no one saw it coming.

"A lowly vampire like you has no tight touching the slayer. You should be honored by her very presence and tolerance of you," Gwydion told Spike scathingly.

"Thank you!" Xander exclaimed, everyone glared at him, "What?"

Buffy helped Spike up off the ground and yelled at Gwydion, "You can't go around breaking people's wrists!"

"He is no person. He is William the Bloody," Gwydion sneered.

"Its different, he has a soul," Buffy told him.

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself?" Gwydion asked before walking out of the room.

"I do not like that guy," Spike muttered.

"I think he's kinda cool," Dawn said before following Gwydion, Spike just glared at her.

**XxX**

That night Buffy jolted up in bed, her slayer senses were tingling.

"Gwydion?"

"I needed to protect the slayer. William the Bloody or 'Spike' as you call him, he lusts for you," Gwydion paused, "As you do for him,"

"Ok, lets get this straight, there may be a lot of feelings between me and Spike but definitely not lust,"

"No, you're right,"

"See?"

"It is much deeper, it is love,"

"What? No! Buffy and Spike are very two un-mixy things. There may be lust, but not love," She told him seriously.

"Fine, have it your way, deny it,"

"Good. No," Buffy groaned in frustration, "You're twisting everything I say. Look if it means I can go to sleep, you can have the floor," Buffy said throwing a pillow at him.

"Sweet dreams," He said.

Buffy ignored him and went to sleep.

**XxX**

"Look Buffy, we need to talk about that Gwydion guy," Spike said, outside of Buffy's door, then Gwydion walked out.

"Spike, no," Buffy began but Spike already walked away.

Getting his blanket, Spike left.

Sighing, Buffy went downstairs. She found Dawn eating cereal.  
"Where's Willow?" Buffy asked.

"I dunno," Dawn replied between bites.

Buffy went back upstairs in search of the redhead. She knocked on the door, but heard no response, so she went in. Willow was cradling something in her lap, crying. Buffy rushed to her.

"Willow, what is it? What's wrong?"

Willow showed Buffy a pink stone she was holding.

"When we first met, she wanted to give this to me. She told me I was special," She sobbed.

"Oh, Will," Buffy said holding her.

**XxX**

Buffy was thinking about what to wish for. No demons was the first thing that came to mind, but that would probably throw off the cosmic balance, or something like that. She wouldn't wish for money, not with all those jewels just laying around. Maybe she could wish she had never died, wait, no, that would mean Dawn would have had to die instead. She let out a groan, why did everything have to have consequences?

She resolved to make a wish be the end of the day, Gwydion was ruining her not-relationship with Spike.

**XxX**

"Ok Gwydion I'm ready to make my wish," Buffy told him as they stood in her room, "I wish…..,"  
**XxX**

"Hey, Willow? Look at my new shoes, I wanted them and now I have them!" Buffy told Willow.

"You used a genie's wish on a pair of shoes?" Willow asked disbelievingly.

"No, dummy," Buffy said walking out.

Tara walked in.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N Ok none of this is my idea, It is Joss' he was going to bring Tara back and if he did, he wanted one of the Scoobs to wish for it. I'm not sure if I want to end it here- it depends on if people want me to go on and how many people.


End file.
